Nome Base
A Xeno base. Xenos are a radical political faction that seeks to drive all foreign elements from their territory. Infocard *LOCATION: Kepler system *OWNER: Xenos *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *(selling) Consumer Goods - $137 *Engine Components - $675 *(buying) Food Rations - $99 *H-Fuel - $300 *Light Arms - $630 *(buying) Oxygen - $30 *Pharmaceuticals - $159 *(buying) Water - $90 Guns For Sale *Scorpion *Adv. Scorpion *Tarantula *Adv. Tarantula Turrets For Sale *None. Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile *Catapult Missile *Moonstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Sconce Fr. Shield *Sconce H.F. Shield *Sconce L.F. Shield *Adv. Sconce Fr. Shield *Adv. Sconce H.F. Shield *Adv. Sconce L.F. Shield *Palisade Fr. Shield *Palisade H.F. Shield *Palisade L.F. Shield *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher Mine Dispensers For Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine Rumors Xenos "This base serves as our strategic center of operations for the northern Xenos. Not exactly the most scenic place, but us Xenos can tough it out. We supply the Xeno asteroid base in Colorado with basic supplies such as Food, H-Fuel, and Water; in return, they periodically ship us stolen Side Arms." "Our base here is right next to the Jump Hole to Colorado and provides easy access to the Trade Lane from Shikoku, so we can attack Kusari shipping. Once we jump into Colorado we can hit Republican, Samura, and Kishiro as they transport supplies to Ageira. Gotta watch out for those Bounty Hunters, though. They always seem to be lurking out there." "We might not have the best equipment or ships, but we're a lot better organized than we were. It was getting so bad that LPI and the navy almost won and ripped us out of Colorado. Now we have a focused agenda: we lift supplies from Kusari shipping, a little extortion here and there, switch out tired combat crews from Ouray, and then give them the supplies they need to continue the fight." "This area is real stormy. The cloud has moved a lot since we carved this base out of the rock. Lots of dark matter in the area, so ya got to pop those Cryer anti-radiation pills daily. Good thing we can occasionally steal shipments, otherwise we'd be broke and the Zoners on Ames very rich." "The Liberty Navy closely patrols the southern Trade Lane in this system; it's risky to attack too near the Gate. The best spots are about halfway between the Shikoku or Colorado Gates and the Ames Station. Not too many Bounty Hunters or military in the middle -- plenty of time to escape." "We're unable to establish the exact location, but we think there's a Jump Hole between the Kuryo and Matsuo Clouds. That's how the Lane Hackers get into the system. We'd love to shut it down, but we have to find it first. A lot of Bounty Hunters are out there, which makes poking around difficult." "The vile Bounty Hunters are everywhere in this system. They're worse than the LPI because they only follow one rule: Secure proof for every Xeno vaporized. They evidently know about the Jump Holes and always hang out in the no-fire zone around Ames. They often ambush us on supply hauls, so we usually send rookies to limit our losses." "Our numbers are growing, and in time we will be strong enough to stop all foreign shippers from crossing this system. The Kusari corporations must understand that it is not worth the money they earn to ship their goods into Liberty." "A lot of the Xenos you see here in Kepler have spent time in Texas making toys while we serve our time at "The Walls" -- that's what we call the Huntsville prison ship. But once we got released, we came back here. The Xenos in Texas and Hudson do an alright job attacking Rheinland, but somebody's gotta be up here stopping the Kusari from getting into Liberty." Category:Bases Category:Independent Worlds Category:Criminals